A new vampire in the midst
by OTHbabe
Summary: Bella and Edward go off to college in Alaska but they come back for their wedding.  Bella's a vampire who has her own special power...  Not sure if Jacob's going to be in it yet, but he might. Story better than the summary i promise! R&R!


_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything related to it._

_Hey everyone, this is my first Twilight Fic and I hope you guys all like! Please R&R your opinions._

Flashback

Edward and I were heading to Forks after our long flight from Alaska to Seattle. It was the day before our wedding, which we would be holding at Edward's house, and we had to be ready for tomorrow. I was staring out the window at the dark clouds when I heard Edward's soft velvety voice from the drivers side.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked. I looked into his perfect Cold eyes as I responded earnestly,

"i was just thinking about all of the memories we've made in Forks, and how tomorrow is going to turn out." he nodded as if he'd been thinking the same thing.

"Don't worry Bella, everything will turn out fine," he said

"I know but I can't help but worry," I said as he took my hand and held it tight. When we got into Forks it was late afternoon and raining as usual. The first thing we did was stop by Charlie's. When we walked in he was watching tv.

"Dad," I called. I heard the tv mute.

"Bella, is that you?" He asked getting out of his chair and coming over to where Edward and I were standing.

"Bella! It's so good to see you," he said hugging me. He threw a quick glance at Edward and then looked back at me very serious now.

"you don't have to do this right now, why don't you just wait?"

"Dad I want to do this," I lied convincingly. If I had my choice this wouldn't be happening yet, but If I was going to get what I wanted I had to give Edward something that he wanted.

"Bella, please just think about this," he said.

"i have dad and I'm doing it, the wedding's tomorrow and I have to be ready so I'll see you tomorrow," I said leaving with Edward before he could say anything else.

"That was easier than I thought it would be," I said as we got into the Volvo.

"Not exactly," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Charlie's trying to think of a way to stop the wedding."

"what?" I asked horrified but somewhat pleased.

"He was debating on whether or not he should try to somehow stop the wedding, but I doubt he'll do anything since he can't think of a good way o do it," he said as we pulled onto the familiar path of his driveway. As we walked into his house I saw that everyone was waiting for us.

"Bella!" said Alice running over and hugging me.

"Alice it's so good to see you!" I said. I looked around as Esme too came up and hugged me. I noticed that there were three people missing.

"where's Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper?" I asked.

"they are out finishing some last minute things," said Alice innocently. I narrowed my eyes.

"what kind of things?" She didn't answer. I turned to Edward. He had on my favorite crooked smile.

"Edward," I began to protest but he used the full intensity of his eyes to look into mine. I sighed in defeat.

"Bella you should get some sleep," said Alice wondering over to me and gently pushing me toward the stairs. I wanted to stay downstairs with the others but I had just realized how tired I was.

"Ok," I said yawning, "I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Night," they all said in unison. I walked upstairs and then to the last door in the hall. I opened the door and walked into the familiar room. Our big bed was still there and I could still see the river through the glass wall. I set my stuff down by the door and got out my bathroom bag. When I had finished in the bathroom I put away my bad and i went to bed and fell into a dreamless sleep. When I woke up I realized that someone was laying beside me.

"Good morning." I said not opening my eyes.

"it's not morning yes," he said kissing me. I opened my eyes, he was right,. All I could see was the darkness looking back at me. I looked over at the clock on the table by the couch and saw that it was only 1 a.m. When I looked back over to him, he had a smile on his face.

"what?" I asked sitting up a little.

"Nothing," he said still smiling. I was about to question him again but he pulled me against him and kissed me slowly. I kissed him back and he didn't pull away. I parted my lips and knotted my hands through his hair. He still didn't pull away and I knew why he was smiling. I pulled away, breathless, and stared at him questioningly.

"We can try," he said, "but if it gets too hard we have to stop." I answered with a deep, passionate kiss.

_AN: I hope you guys all enjoyed the first chapter! Don't forget to R&R!!_


End file.
